Hunters of Olympus: Rise of the King
by Valeria Unicorn31
Summary: There is an evil rising and the only ones that can stop it are 5 demigod girls have nothing in common but they are tied together by one package and they have to help the 7 complete the deadly quest. Most characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Sammi**

I was pretty nervous about entering camp. I mean c'mon I've been told not to go because of the prophcey. I really wanted to come but dad said no and mom agrred with dad. Even if dad was rarely there he ALWAYS had the last word, that is untill now. The prophcey is complete now there's a new one and it's safe to go I guess. I felt it was going to be a good year unless the package came back to huant me. Nevermind that i am going to have a good summer.

As soon as the cab pulled up in front of the camp the driver looked at me, "Is this where you want to stop miss?" i nodded barely able to speak. What the driver didn't know was we were parked in front of a demigod camp. I quickly paid him and grabed my bags wanting my head to stop thumping. My palms were sweating and i rushed up the hill. _Stay cool, keep clam_ I reminded myself. When i walked in i felt a great deal of emotions at once. I noticed three people staring at me as i walked in. one had blonde hair and a scar on his lip with his arm around a pretty Native American girl and there was a boy with tan skin like mine and dark curly hair with a huge smile. my heart did a gymnastics routine when i saw the curly haired boy but looked around to see if there was anyone with a _Welcome New Campers _sign. but what i got was the curly haired boy walk over to me and i felt queezy. i was never a real girly girl but i thought he was handsom up close.

"hi", he said "im Leo" i smiled and said "hi, im Sammi" when i said my name he looked shocked. "well" he said "you look lost can i help you?" i looked at him and said "i'm looking for Chrion, my dad said i should talk to him" Leo looked shocked to find out i was a camper. "well let me introduce you to some people first" he said leading me towards the boy and girl. he smiled and said,"Jason and Piper this is Sammi, Sammi this is Jason and Piper" the boy ,Jason, stuck out his free hand i shook it. "are you Leo's sister?" he asked i shook my head "nope but i have a brother here" Piper looked at me and said,"i love your eyes" i blushed a bit thinking my sea green eyes were never really that pretty, but turns out they were "thanks" i said. "well" Leo clapped "ima take her to Chrion. peace" he said holding up a peace sign.

he looked at me as he lead me away, "you said you have a brother here, who?" i looked at him "it dosent matter right now, just take me to Chrion" i smiled. he lead me to the biggest building there and asking me questions along the way. like where are you from and how old are you. I answered:" im from Colorado and im 15, plus im Mexican and i speak Spainish" he smiled "im Mexican and i speak Spainish too" i smiled at that as we got to the Big House.

"hey Chiron" Leo said to man sitting in a wheel chair on the front porch. "Leo who is this?" he smiled at me and said,"this is Sammi, she was told to see you". Chiron looked and me and said"Samantha" i gulped when he said my full name, "you look just like your father". darn, now Leo knows my dad is a god, well at least he doesnt know who he is. "i wonder why it took Poesidon so long to send you here" spoke too soon. "P-P-Poesidon" Leo stutered. I nodded "yup he's my dad". "so" Leo said "Percy's your brother" i nooded again hopeing he didnt give me any speacial treatment. Chiron said "report to Cabin 3, i don't think your brother is there" i nodded a bit nervous. "Leo lead the way" i said

**AN: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLZ NO HATEFUL COMMENTS. WYT SHOULD I KEEP WRITING?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THANK YOU FOR MY FIRST REVIEW SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2. I MIGHT UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY OR SO. BUT I WILL INTRODUCE TO YOU THE 4 OTHER GIRLS SOMETIME THIS :).**

**Chapter 2 Sammi**

Leo and I walked away from the Big house towards wat appeared to be the cabins. They were desinged based on each god and I noticed a big one in the very back. It had big colums and it was bright white. I asumed it was the Zeus cabin unless there was a new king of the gods.

"that's the Zeus cabin right?" I asked Leo.

He nodded."Yup that's where Jason stays if you want to put it that way" he replied.

"wait so what you're saying is Jason is my cousin" I said to him. I could barely belive that kid was my cousin, he looked nothing like Zeus. I ,on the other hand, looked very little like my mom. We shared the same nose and tan skin but other than that I resembled my dad. I had his sea-green eyes and dark black hair. My hair was stick straight unlike my mom who had curly brown hair and alot of people had trouble beliveing she was my mom.

"Ya Jason is your cousin but he's Roman" Leo said.

I looked at him and said, "Wat now why is he here, like don't Greeks hate Romans or something."

"well long story short" Leo said, "Hera ,or Juno whatever, sent him here and then she took Percy to the Roman camp"

"wow that must of been strange wanting to kill the others because of the rivalry" I said.

"she also took away their memory" Leo said calmly as if it were no big deal.

"too much surprises for now ok?" i said to him. he chckled and nodded.

"Fine but we have to show you your new cabin" he said leading me to a cabin on the right of the Zeus cabin. It was blue with a trident on it and I squinted trying to read the ancient Greek. The truth was I was a regular demigod but I didn't have dyslexia. I had ADHD but a pretty bad case of it because I could never keep completely still. I was really good in battle but the down side was it took me some time to read ancient Greek but I could still read it. That was the only think I didn't like about being a demigod was you had to pick one or have some other disorder that limited you to do things.

I opened the door to my cabin and it smelled like the ocean. I took a deep breath and walked in. "wow this is a cool cabin" I said. On one side there was an area set up like only one person sleeped here and there were 3 sets of bunk beds on the far side. I closed my eyes trying to find the water in the material and once i found some i pulled a bunk bed closer and positioned it near Percy's but with some space.

"wow" Leo said "how did you do that?!" looking at where the bed was and where it is now."are you sure Poseidon is your dad?" he asked.

I laughed,"Yes, it's a thing I can do. You know I can bend water so if I find the water in something I can move it or what-not".

I snapped and Leo's hand flew to his head,"see I can control actions not thoughts" I told him. I let his hand be and I started unpacking and my suitcase was a gift from my dad which held more than it looked. I put matching quilts and pillows on both bunks and a teddy bear wearing a Camp Halfblood t-shirt (also from my dad) on the bottom bunk. I wraped some water powered lights around the poles of the bed (guess who gave me that item).

"Well" I said to Leo "are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?". He ran his hand through his hair and came to help. I told him which suitcase to unpack and to leave everything else alone. So we got some stuff including my memo board,camera,laptop,trophies, and phone out. All of which were demigod safe, and aranged them near my bed. I went to the corner fueling the lights when i heard the door open.

"Leo what are you doing here?" I heard a male voice say, "and what is all this stuff?" he asked.

"Well" Leo answered "Percy meet your sister Sammi" he said pulling me towards Percy. "Sammi meet your brother Percy".

**AN: SORRY THIS IS SHORT I HAVE ALOT TO DO SO I CAN'T REALLY WRITE MUCH BUT I'LL HAVE CHAPTER 3 UP SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK SO I LEFT ALL OF YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER FOR A WHILE SO IMA START THE OTHER CHARACTERS BEFORE I RETURN TO SAMMI. SO YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW THE REACTION YET. *CUE EVIL LAUGH***

**Chapter 3 Atziry**

So I was told I had to do this because it completes the story or whatever. Personaly I would of been happy letting Sammi and the others tell this and me adding some commentary. Sammi wants us to do it as if we were writing a story on but I'm not. I want to do this my way and I was told to start at the begining so I'm starting from the very begining.

It all started when my mom Hecate met my mortal dad Bob (haha very funny, moving on) and they well... you know what happened, no explaining needed there. Well when my mom found out she was preggers she put me in this gem for 9 months unitil i was ready to be "born" and the gem broke. My mom took me out and I spit in her face and she gave me to my dad. He studies stuff in the sky like clouds, the sun, and most importantly RAINBOWS! So for the first 4 years of my life I lived alone with my dad. That year my mom gave me a staff and a spell book about a week before my dad started dateing a women and married her a couple months later (they dated in high school so yah). I was soon living with a new "mom" and i hated her, alot and her 2 daughters even more. When I was mad I turned everything to a pile of sparkles, making my step-mom pick it up.

Ok so, when I was 5 my little brother was born and I hated him too, turning all of his stuff into sparkles. So the day my life changed was when I was 7 and my step-mom didn't want me anymore and she gave me 2 sleeping pills while they went out to dinner saying I was with a friend. Well me and my demigod awesomeness woke up earlier and I wrote a note saying I ran away. I showed up on the news alot and I found out about my brother and went looking for him. So I ended up finding him and his name is Alabaster and we just became joined at the hip. We stole money a way that would be Hermes approved. So when the Titan war started Alabaster went on the _Pruncess Andromia _and he told me to stay out of all the fighting. Being the rebel I am I fought but I was on the gods' side. He didn't know (and still doesn't) I fought the major battle. He was supossed to be in isolation after the battle but I stayed with him after the Lima issue was resolved I hung out with him untill one day my life was changed forever.

**AN: (DONT U LOVE THESE THINGS?) SRRY THIS IS SHORT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, HAVE TO CONSULT WITH MY FRIEND WHO INSPIRED THIS CHRACTER. :)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: HEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING MY FRIENDS WERE MAD TOO. I'LL DO MY BEST TO CATCH UP AND WHAT NOT SO BEAR WITH ME. I WAS BEING KINDA LAZY BEACAUSE I HAD ALOT OF HOMEWORK SO I'LL UPDATE SOONER. ALSO SORRY FOR SPAMIMG YOU GUYS WITH THESE I'LL STOP (PROBABLY NOT TEHE ;D)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Atziry**

Ok so the day started when we wert back to my home town. I haven't seen it in about 7 years so I didn't know where I was untill it was too late. Alabaster was walking to a park and I remembered it and we walked around when I saw my step-sisters i made Alabaster hide behind a tree. I climbed it quickly and he followed me. I noticed my "family" sitting on a bench eating ice cream. I quickly made the mist cover us up and Alabaster asked me what was going on. I quickly explained what was going on and he understood.

"There's Atziry momma" I heard my brother say as he pointed at me.

"Honey, Atziry ran away when you were little i doubt you remember her." she looked at where he was pointing "That's just a tree baby" she said. My dad's face was hallow when they said my name.

"How does he know we're here?" Alabaster said "And your step-mom can't see us" all the thoughts were placed in my head.

"He's clear sighted" I mummbled, good thing Alabaster heard me 'cuz I didn't want to repeat myself. "I just notcied" I said.

"How old is he?" Alabaster asked.

"9" I repided and I got a good idea.

"We should bring him with us Alabaster" I said "He could help us. Pretty Please"

"No" he said "It's too dangerous for him, Z, he's 9 and a mortal. It's just adding onto our weaknesses"

"C'mon Alabaster he could help us with the package" I said.

He shook his head, "Z I already said no, so stop asking!" he yelled. I was taking aback because he never yelled at me.

He noticed and said, "Sorry Z but we can't. End of conversation"

After that we walked around to make camp and Alabaster was still grumpy. I cheered him up by being stupid with my dreams of a boyfriend and he rememinded me that how we were living it wouldn't happen. So when he was feeling better I brought up the argument agian. He got mad and started yelling some words I can't write in this story.

I walked away with my stuff onto a near-by area and little did I know it would be the last time I saw Alabaster for a long time. After a couple minutes I heard a scream, probably Alabaster getting his rage out, I thought. Shaking my head I leaned on my backpack looking at the constelation of a hunter that appeared a couple of years back. I heard footsteps and I was quickly tied up by my feet and hands and I was blindfolded.

"Is he your brother?" a male voice asked. I nodded. I heard him pace mummbleing something about isolation and a camp. He kept paceing as i tried to remember a spell to untie bonds since I sucked st remembering them. If Alabaster were here he would remember I thought. I felt I was being picked up and put on some animal and tied to it. My blindfold was taken off but I was at an angle so I couldn't see my kidnapper. We raced to where Alabaster was and I saw his unconcious (AN: SORRY I CAN'T SPELL) body and I sreamed. I tried to get untied and my kiddnapper didn't notice.

"Sorry about that" he said "Sleep, we'll get to camp in the morning". I feel asleep shortly after.

The next moring i was laying on the grass next to a cute, no handsome, no hot guy. He had a skull ring and was wearing all black with a black sword at his side. I wanted to kiss him and then he woke up and looked at me.

"We're far away from your brother do you want to continue alone or go to camp with the rest of your sibblings?"

I remebered the package that said something about a camp so I said,"Camp"

He smiled and said "Get on" as he motioned to a hell hound but I got on anyways. We dissapeared into the shadows and after a while we arived at a hill and I noticed a huge camp there.

"We're here" he said. I wanted to hug him but he touched my forhead and the world started spinning and I saw the boy leave before the world went black.

**AN: THERE I MADE UP FOR MISSING A COUPLE OF DAYS WITH A NICE LONG CHAPTER. HEHE WHO KNOWS WHO TOOK ATZIRY? FYI: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE WONDERING WHO Z WAS, IT'S ALABASTER'S NICKNAME FOR ATZIRY. :)**


	6. Author's note 2 :)

**SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED WE WERE TRYING TO SELL OUR HOUSE ND I HAD ALOT OF WORK SO IMA UPDATE TODAY YAY**

**LUV YA 3 oh nd Nayma, Nico's gonna die. yup Nayma's my friend in real life so yah. Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: OK SO I SAID I WOULD UPLOAD YESTERDAY, BUT IT DIDN'T LET ME LOG IN ON MY COMPUTER AND I HATE TYPEING ON MY IPAD SO I CUOLDN'T UPDATE. OH! AND AN FYI NICO WILL NOT DIE IN THIS STORY BUT IT IS A HUGE POSIBILITY OF HIM DIEING IN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. IF HE DIED IN THIS I W0ULD BE DEAD SO ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 5 Aubrey**

Ok, I am the mysterious 3rd girl you've been waiting to meet but haven't had the chance 'cuz the author was busy. A little FYI I am COUNRTY and I have an accent so don't make fun of me or my orgins. I didn't choose it, it chose me. I am the daughter of Eris, E-R-I-S the godess not that crazy war god Ares. I am from Indiana, no not India on the other freaking side of the freaking world but Indiana one of the 50 states. My mom is the godess of chaos and insanity and has golden apples that make you go insane. She passed that on to me but with a small little change. I was born with pale,borning,dull gray eyes. My mom took a syringe and took juice out of and apple and put it in my eyes, now they're a beautiful gold. I was then forever tied to that one darn apple so I use apples as wepons and the turn into golden warriors,monsters,a sword even ect. I throw them and they attack people,monsters,animals,trees you know everything that starts with the letters A-Z. I don't just like to throw apples I LOVE to eat them, even my dad owns an apple farm and I love to get lost in it 'cuz im a smart child and eat apples. Too much talk right?

So who I was pushed into this mess was one day just sitting in my living room fanning myself with my hand while 3 fans buzzed and blew air. I picked up and apple and threw it on the ground and it turned into a fan and started blowing. I was waiting for my dad it was 3:56 p.m. and we were going to go out to town, eat , shop and what not. I heard somebody ring the doorbell and I made my golden fan dissapear and it turned into dust. It would be werid if a mortal sees a solid gold fan right? So we're on the same page. When i opened the door that was just a package sitting on my door-step. I brought it in and opened in my room. There was a letter that said go to camp as soon as possible. It had a map which led to Long Island Sound and it ended at a place called Camp Half-Blood, creepy much? Well the rest surpried me, it was a werid looking shape it was whitd smooth with some lines on it. It looked like it belonged to something bigger 'cuz it had groves on two sides that looked like there were pieces that made it whole. I heard my dad's 1997 pickup truck roll up. i shoved the letter in my pocket and put everything else in my closet.

My dad was probably the best dad in the world. He never saw another women as more than a friend because i was the only girl in his life. He had green eyes and light brown hair like mine. We looked alike, besides the eyes. The sad thing was he only loved my mom and she left us, but he was clearsighted and understood the situation.

"Aub!" my dad called, "time to leave!"

"Coming dad!" I called, the fun thing was we both had accents and sometimes, for fun, we did diffrent accents and I was pretty good at it. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs two at a time. I gave him a big hug and we got out the door and jumped down because my dad never got around to fixing the steps.

"I have to fix those steps" he said as we climed into his truck.

"You've been saying that since i was 5" I said.

"When you broke them with that apple of yours" he laughed. I remebered that day that i thought a cow would help my dad and well the cow broke the steps. I had a feeling my dad would never fix those darn steps. I felt the letter in my pocket and we pulled out of the driveway and onto the dirt road and after 15 mins onto the highway. I was ready to tell my dad about the letter, but I didn't know that it would change my life forever.


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: I HAVE 164+ VIEWS BUT ONLY ONE FOLLOWER AND 5 REVIEWS WHICH MAKES ME SAD :'(. I WOULD REALLY APPRECATE IT IF YOU REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY 'CUZ I PUT ALOT OF WORK INTO IT AND I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING ELSE BUT I DO THIS FOR YOU. PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW 'CUZ IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY STORY. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 6 Aubrey**

We went into town and to the bank to deposit some gold we "found" on our land. I just got one of my infinte apples and turned it to a gold nugget and deposited it. After that we went shopping you know getting groceries and clothes. I saw some cute hiking boots i felt I would need for some reason and bought them. I walked by Forever 21 and saw a cute gold jacket that went up to my chest. I had a feeling I would need it to go with my orange t-shirt. _But I don't own an orange t-shrit _but i bought the darn thing anyways. When we went to Dominos, the classiest pizza place in a 5 mile radius, and ordered some pizza. I got a box of peperoni and sausage while my dad got a box of Hawiian pizza even if he didn't really like it much. The reason he ate it was he met my mom while she was eating Hawiian pizza in this very booth. I stayed away from it because it reminded me how my mom left us and she gave me my apples and gold eyes. I glanced down at my bag with the jacket in it, a gold the same color as my eyes and I remebered the letter and I pulled it out of my pocket and set it on the table.

"What's that" my dad said pointing at envolpe with his pizza.

"It's about some camp, I got it in the mail today and I thought I could go for the summer" I replied really wanting to go even if it was creepy to me about an hour ago.

"What's it called" my dad said

"Camp Half-Blood" I said even if a second ago I didn't remeber squat about the letter, camp, and I really didn't want to go _that_ much.

"Your mother said they would want you, but I didn't know when. I guess you have to complete the propchey, did you get the stone?" he asked.

"Yes dad I did, wait my mother said I needed to go. How come I didn't know about this!?" I practically yelled.

"Calm down sweetie, she said once the letter comes to send you. Since you're out of school I'll get your a ticket to New York your mother left, and you'll be off by tomrrow". The rest of dinner I was speechless. I couldn't belive my mother left a ticket to New York, and told my dad I would have to go to this creepy camp. I NEVER knew my mom left that and she knew about Camp Creepy-Pants and expected ME to go there. I _belong _in Indiana at my dad's apple farm and being smart and getting lost in the feild for the millionth time. I wanted to cry and run away and never come back because I wasn't going to that stupid camp.

When I got home I packed my stuff crying about 5 times before I told mysef,_ it's just for the summer chill, Aub, mom said it would be good at least she bothered to leave the ticket and some information_, I took a shakey breath and packed my stuff and crawled into bed. That night I had my first demigod dream and it scared the counrty outta me.

_I was at a cool place with a lake and pegasi flying about. I was sitting on the ground with 4 other girls laughing and one had rainbow eyes and another had sea green eyes. The fourth girl had gray eyes and long brown hair. The last shocked me the most because she was carmel with brown hair and bright blue eyes. I heard a rumbleing and a boy shot out of the lake, he looked like the girl and I assumed he was her older brother. He stood next to her holding a sword and the girl touched her neck and she was holding a trident, the rainbow eyed girl held a staff with a small cyrstal ball that swirled with color. The gray eyed girl had a dagger and the blue eyed girl had a bow and arrow. I saw I was holding an apple in one hand and a sword in the other. 6 more people came and we saw something come out of the ground and laugh._

I woke up and saw it was morning and I walked downstairs with my suitcase and ate breackfast alone since my dad was out in the feilds. I saw a plane ticket and a taxi pulled up in front of my house. I climed in and told the driver where to take me. As I looked out the window and I had a feeling I wouldn't see this place for a long time.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Kristal**

Ok, I'm Kristal Potter, daughter of Athena and chief Quick Warrior of the Arapaho Indians. I wasn't born with the name Kristal, I chose it later on in life. My dad named me Brave Eagle, my mom said owl but my dad said no. I was left in the Arizona desert the day after I was born because my dad didn't want me. He had an affair and he was the chief, they could kill him. My mom saw me and she cared for me till I was 3. When I turned 3 she gave me a dagger and trained me to use it. I made my own clothes and my mom taught me how to hunt in the desert. When I was 6 some people from my dad's tribe saw me and asked me a lot of questions. They taught me how to use a bow and arrows and let me keep one. They came everyday at noon and left at 5 for about 2 weeks. When they didn't come one day I packed up my camp and left but they came up to me with their horses. I saw a man leading them tall and mighty, I never told the people the tribe I came from but the man was clearly my father. One of the men pointed to me, no running now.

"That's her" he said. _Traitor_ I thought.

"Who are you" my dad asked me.

"Brave Eagle" I said. He was shaken up by this and his eyes watered.

"How are you alive!" he yelled.

"My mother helped me" I said. he told the men something in English, I couldn't really understand much but I understood English from that day on.

"Like it or not I'm alive, now everyone shall know" I said in perfect English which surprise everyone. I spoke it fluently and without an accent. "So leave me to die again but I can survive and I will have a huge purpose in life. You won't be there to see it." I said in our native language. They were shocked and I left.

I grew that day and I did everything to prove to my dad that I could be a warrior even if he wasn't around. The thing was he died when I was 10 in battle. When my mom came to me in my dreams I cried a bit and then my dad appeared and said he was sorry for everything. Now 3 years later I wish I could of talked to him but I move on.

I got a package one day that told me to go to New York but getting there on foot would take me forever. I then decided to give myself an American name. I walked around a town and got weird looks from a lot of people. I was a Native American girl wearing traditional clothing and sandals with a feather braided into my long brown hair carrying a backpack. Also because of my sharp gray eyes, I heard somethings when I walked around. I finally came up with was Kristal Potter. I remembered some people ask me if I was going to go hunting because of my bow, arrows and dagger. The dagger was made celestial bronze and you twist the handle and it turns into steel. My mom upgraded my bow and arrows so the quiver reloaded itself atomically, and some arrows were steel and others were celestial bronze.

The next day a horse appeared when I woke up. I took a quick bath in a river near by and quickly braided my hair and put my dad's feather in my hair. I climbed on the horse and I wanted to look nice when I arrived in New York. I was going to a camp in Long Island. I figured the trip would take about a week or so. I was happy I wouldn't be alone anymore. After about 2 hours I found myself in the shadow of a huge camp. Camp Half-Blood was beautiful and I noticed a couple of people stare at me. I grabbed my stuff and walked up the hill. I saw a girl with sea green eyes and long black hair talking to two boys. One of them looked just like her and I figured he was her brother. Taking a deep breath I walked into camp.

**sorry this kind of sucked but review and follow my story it means a lot.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Kristal**

I walked into camp and everybody looked at me like I was an alien. I didn't want anybody to know my past or anything like that. They all walked away from me and I noticed they're strange t-shirts. It had a Pegasus on it with words that said the camp name. It couldn't see it very well but I kept walking around hoping somebody would speak my language. But nobody looked Native American, so I was stuck with English. I noticed a girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes look at me.

"Hey, what's your name" she asked.

"Br-Kristal" I stuttered.

"Are you a half-blood?" she asked.

"What's that?' I asked.

"Never mind" she said, "But you can see the camp right?" she asked.

_"_Of course it's here right?" I asked.

She laughed, "Well we have to get you to Chiron then"

"Who now?' I asked.

"You'll see, he might not be in his wheel-chair"

"What?" I asked, how could a man not be in a wheel-chair when he has to. I didn't ask anymore questions because I figured this girl would get mad. "What's your name?" I asked her, I needed a name.

"Annabeth Chase" she said.

"That's a pretty name" I replied. She ignored me as she lead me to the biggest building I could see. I tried not looking people in the eye and I lived up to my name, Brave Eagle. When we got to the building I saw a man in a wheel chair sitting on the porch reading a book that was in a weird l language which I understood a_ War and Peace. _I also, strangely, knew the language was Greek. I had never seen Greek, or met a Greek person.

"Why hello" said the man, "Annabeth, is she a new camper?"

"Yah, I just found her wondering around" Annabeth repelled.

"Do you know your parentage?" the man asked.

"My dad was a chief of my tribe until he died 3 years ago" I said.

"Well I'm sorry, so we're looking for a female goddess now are we" he said

"A what now" I said, "Are you insane" I said in the Arapaho language. They all looked at me strange, but then they looked up above my head. When I looked up I saw an owl glow above my head and disappear.

"Well", Annabeth said, "Look's like you're my sister".

She explained to me the whole thing about Greek gods and goddesses as we walked to "our" cabin. Everybody looked at me weird as we walked around. When we came to a cabin with an owl on it similar to the one that appeared above my head. When we walked in I heard somebody say they saw a Native American girl walking around like she was lost, and something about a girl named Piper. When I walked in the room became silent. "Meet our new sister, Kristal" Annabeth said.

**Review and follow my story. Cliff hanger hahahahaha. See you all tomorrow** **maybe... :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'VE BEEN BUSY AND VERY LAZY. I WILL UPDATE MORE AFTER THIS WEEK BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE IN HOMEWORK BUT I'LL STILL BE IN SCHOOL :(. EVEN IF IT'S A WEEK OVER-DUE MY THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS GO OUT TO EVERYBODY AFFECTED BY THE TORANDO IN OKLAHOMA. ON A DIFFRENT TOPIC I DON'T HATE NICO, I'M PREFECTLY FINE WITH HIM I JUST DO THAT TO ANNOY MY FRIEND NAYMA. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO NICO IN THIS STORY. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 9 Charlotte**

I looked up at the endless steps leading up to the 5th floor of my apartment building. I glanced at the elevator and looked back at the stairs. _The elevator is slower but I don't have to haul this stuff up 5 flights of stairs. On the other hand the stairs are faster and I get a work-out._ I quickly ran up the steps to the fith floor. My leggs were pumping and I was panting. _Better get used to this since Ima have to run from monsters soon. what?! There is no such thing as monsters and why am I thinking like this. _These were some of the strange thoughts I've been having for the past week. They involved monsters or a camp or a package, but most importantly my dad. He went MIA when i was 2 and i can only remeber his smile. The only reason i know i look like him is the pictures of him my mom refuses to throw away. When i got to my apartment i doubled over and took a deep breath.

"Hey wazz-" somebody said and i turned around and slapped the person and saw it was my neighbor Mike.

"Sorry" i said.

"Wow that hurt me alot" Mike said, "Didn't think you had it in you"

"Sorry, just paranoid wit my mom and all. Talk to you later" I said and walked into my apartment.

"Charlotte Anne Moore! Why are you late?" my mom called.

"Sorry, I went to the corner store to buy a soda" I said throwing the empty can in the garbage wanting to lock myself in my room with some music. I looked up at the wall in front of me and saw a picture of my dad standing on a beach. He had blonde hair and was ripped, I couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing some sweet shades but I knew they were a beautiful blue like mine. That was one of the only pictures of him on display. There was a total of 3 pictures framed in my house, not counting my bedroom. In my room i had alot of pictures of him and 3 albums full of pictures of him, my mom, and me. I walked to the other side of the room where my mom was sitting at her computer. There was poem framed next to the screen she would glance at for insperation. Since she created short stories for children's books and took outstanding pictures that gave us enough money to rent to apartments if nessacary. She was on the internet on one of the dozens of people searching wedsites she went to. Typeing names and locations i had given to her because for some reason i could easily track him down, the flaw was that i only got a bit of information at a time. So far I found out he was in New York and lived near the Empire State Building and something about a 600th floor.

"Honey I think i found a hit" she said turning so I could see the screen. She was hopeful but shook my head and she looked disapointed. It was hard finding my dad since we didn't know his last name. My mom would press me for it, but nothing came up. I knew he somehow didn't have or need one. I still haven't told my mom that. She had enough to worry about so I went into my room and turned on my computer. I logged into my blog and started typeing. I reviewed music, artists, albums ect. I barely typed 2 sentences when i heard thud at my window. Slowly getting up I walked to my window and found a package. I saw so much images at once, me with a wicked bow and arrow, me and 4 other girls kicking butt. A camp flashed in my head the i saw the inside of the package, my dad put something in last minute. I grabbed it and set on my bed, I knew I got something nobody else got, a gift from their godly parent. _Godly, what am I thinking. Put your head on straight! _When i opened the package i took out the letter from my dad, and slowly opened it.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY STORY!**


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: WAZZUP THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND WE RESTART THE CYCLE WHOO! ON A SAD NOTE, MY THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS GO (SADLY) OUT TO OKLAHOMA AGIAN AND TO SANTA MONICA. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 10 Charlotte**

I opened the envolpe and I felt like I got something that I'd been missing but never new it was gone. I reached in and my fingers touched a chain. I grabed it and pulled it out. It was a solid gold chain with a harp charm on it. It caught the light and shone silver and then to bronze then back to gold. I put it on and everything seemed to clear up and all my thoughts flowed like a tree had been removen from a river. Soon I saw an image of a grand place that seemed to be floating on a cloud _'Cuz it is _I thought and ,oddly, it didn't seem strange. _Mount Olympus _I thought, but not the one in Greece. Getting out of a daze I took the letter out taking a deep breath i opened the letter and saw a hole bunch of radom marks. I noticed it was in anceint Greek, and I could read it. Most of it was a blur, but i found out I had the gift of prophcy and it was all thanks to my dad. My dad was, or is Apollo, the Apollo from myths. Shaking my head I looked at the rest of the package. There was another letter for a camp with a map, and the camp was in New York. At the very bottom was a werid piece of stone with markings. More anceint Greek and I knew the center was a theta. I took a deep breath and walked out into the living room. I grabbed the letter and went to where my mom was and I saw she was rubbing her temples mumbling about getting more information and a last name.

"Mom, I got a letter to go to a camp, in New York" I said handing out the letter to her.

"This is in ancient Greek" she said after staring at it for a while.

"How do you know?' I asked.

"Your dad's poem was originally in ancient Greek but I translated it into English when he left." she said "It sounds better in ancient Greek, though" she sighed.

"Can I go" I asked her.

"You are going to need a plane ticket 'cuz I anit driving you to New York. Do you know how far it is to get to New York from Chicago?" she asked.

"I assume very" I replied and she looked at me and opened her mouth to say something but then the doorbell rang. I ran over to the door and opened it to find my father's smiling face. It seemed like I was dreaming when I saw him. He looked like he hadn't aged a day since the pictures were taken. _Of course he didn't, he's a god._

"Well aren't you gonna give me a hug" he said wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back and he smelt like laurel wreaths mixed in with a golden scent. I couldn't believe he was here, then he let go kissing me on the head.

"Wow you got big Charlotte, I can't believe you're 15. Gosh 13 years really makes a difference" he said. I smiled happy that he wasn't a picture on the wall or a smile anymore. He was here, flesh and blood.

"Ehem" my mom said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She wanted to see him and surprise him, not the other way around. My father looked at here like he was remembering who she was. Then he noticed the picture behind her, it was them standing in front of this very apartment. He then noticed the other pictures and he smiled.

"Well I guess you didn't forget about me" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Apollo what are you doing here?"my mom asked him.

"I'm here to take our daughter to camp" he said like he hadn't left 13 years ago without saying anything and it was like he wasn't a person when we looked for him.

"Well she just showed me the letter and she hasn't packed." my mom said looking at me like she was saying _You've better of done what I just said or else._ "Actually I have" I said knowing good and well I didn't. "Let me get my stuff and we could leave." I said looking at my dad. My mom seemed to relax and I knew my dad was using his godly powers on her. I ran into my room and saw everything I needed was packed the package and letter were there too. I smiled and saw my laptop sitting in it's case on top of my suitcase. I opened the case to find a strange bronze object plugged into it like the one on my computer. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out into the living room before this got ugly or a bit too fluffly for my taste. I saw my mom pacing and my dad sitting on the couch watching her.

"I'm ready to go" I said.

"Well my" my dad said, "Let's get going"

"Bye mom" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and we walked out. I saw Mike standing outside of his house.

"Hey Char, who that?" he asked.

"This is my dad, he's taking me to summer camp" I replied.

"Oh, um have fun I guess" he said going the other way.

"He seems nice" my dad said when we got outside.

"He's ok" I said. We walked to a bright red and really expensive Maserati and he unlocked it putting my stuff in the truck.

"This is your car" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"It's the Sun Chariot but for now it's my awesome car" he smiled, "I could teach you how to drive it, but for now I'll drive"

"That sounds good" I said as I opened the door and sat in the car.

"Hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride" he said as we took off.


	13. Chapter 11

**AN:I MIGHT NOT JUST DO 2 CHAPTERS PER CHARACTER, UNLESS YOU WANT REALLY LONG CHAPTERS. I MIGHT DO 5 AT THE MOST, JUST TO GET THE STORY EXPLAINED.**

**Chapter 11 Sammi**

I saw Percy's face show a mix of emotions and all I was thinking was please don't hate me. He took a good look at me and then a deep breath.

"Are you really my sister?" he asked. I nodded unable to speak, I rehearsed what I would do when I met him, but my mouth stayed shut.

"Yes, dad didn't want anyone to know about me till now, he said it was dangerous" I said finding my words.

"Well, why?" he asked.

"He thought I would mess up the prophcey, adding to the danger" I replied.

"Well, tell me your story" he said sitting on my bed, Leo and I followed.

"It all started when I was 3, Poseidon wanted me to live till I was 6 and let something kill me. He thought I would mess everything up and to be nice he gave me a dagger." I said fingering my belt, "On my first day of kindergarden a Furry said she was my teacher and tried to kill me," I saw Percy cringe when I said that, "I knew I was a demigod so I killed it with ease, the only reason I could do that was because of my ADHD. My dad felt sorry so he got me special trianing, and my dagger became my sword. I found out I had a very bad case of ADHD which made me kill the Furry. I don't have dyslexia so it makes it hard to read ancient Greek. I got my trident when I was 8 and my bow and arrows when I was 10." I finished.

"Wow" Percy said.

"Just don't tell anyone, you too Leo" I said. They both nodded and I stood up.

"Show me your wepons" Percy said.

I reached to my belt where there were 3 loops, they held a bronze stick and I pulled it out. It then turned into my full size sword, Rainstorm. "This is Rainstorm,if you twist the handel it becomes steel." I said putting it back. I then touched my neck and pulled out a silver necklace with a trident on it. The trident had a sea green gem in the middle. "When you press this gem it turns into a full size trident"

"What about the bow?" Leo asked.

"That is a suprise" I said with an evil smile.

"Well, I'm going to go see Annabeth" Percy said.

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked him.

"His girlfriend" said Leo. I kept my mouth shut, not saying the smart comment I thought of.

"Well I wanna see you shoot" Leo said, "The archery range is on the way to the Athena cabin, we can go together".

"Well, let's go" I said as we walked out. I saw a Native American girl wearing traditional clothing and figured she went here since she looked right at me. I took in all the scenery and saw some pegasi flying. _Calie would love it here, _I thought. I suddenly missed her and flying around the neighborhood and confusing my annoying neighbors. We walked in silence and I thought it was good since I needed to process what happened. The only thing I couldn't shake was that I knew the package was meant to warn me and that the answers would be here. It really made me mad that it was more of a threat than an invitation. It was a different letter than everybody else's, it said I had to lead the quest or the world and ,most importantly, me are screwed. I knew the gods would find a way to torture me for the rest of eternity, yes this whole thing was that important. Even my dad, he had high expectations for me, he wanted me to be the best of the best so he trusted me to lead this. I had a feeling something was going to need to have to be built on a boat.

We walked past an archery area and it had a lot of targets, but only a couple of kids shooting. "See you later, Percy" I said as he waved and walked in the other direction.

"Well," Leo said walking in "Here we are". The few kids that were here left, probably because they didn't want to get hit in the face with and arrow since they obviously haven't seen me before. Or they thought Leo was going to teach me and they didn't want to get hit in the face with two arrows since he obviously wasn't an archery guy.

I pulled a small rope on my belt and my bow and quiver appeared on my back. The bow was simple, made of silver metal like Artemis' with a matching quiver. My quiver was full of arrows and it automatically reloaded, but it after using it a lot it had to cool down. I had all kinds of arrows in there, all with silver shafts and the fletching (the feather at the end) was always blue. I pulled out a regular Celestial bronze tipped arrow and knocked it.

"Watch and learn Valdez" I said letting the arrow fly.

**AN: I AM OUT OF SCHOOL NOW SO I CAN UPDATE MORE YAY. I AM PLANNING ON DOING A STORY WITH MY GOOD FRIEND NAYMA SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT SOON. IT INVOLVES THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY. THE OTHER ACCOUNT IS CALLED VAL'N'NAY. PEACE OUT ;P**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Sammi**

I felt a surge of power as I let my arrow fly. I don't mean to brag but I was freaking awesome at the bow and arrow. Mostly since Artemis was sent to teach me, and I got really good at it. Not as good as her but I could always hit bull's eye, and the more I practiced the faster I got. As always the arrow hit the bull's eye. I knocked another one and let it fly, also hitting the bull's eye.

"Wow, that was awesome" Leo said after my third one hit the center.

"I was taught by the best" I said, then I looked at Leo's hands and saw a little robot in them. "What's that?" I asked him.

"Oh" Leo said looking at the robot, "It plays music, just say a song and it plays it" he said.

"Wow, you did that really fast" I said.

"It's what I do" he replied with a big grin that made me want to smile too. _He is really cute _I thought, but I don't need to think like that right now. _The package, you need answers and I have a feeling the Native American girl has one, or some._

"Well, what now?" Leo asked, "Wanna challenge Jason, your trident versus his lance?"

"Nah, how 'bout you meet Calie" I said, barely believing I could trust a guy who I barely met with my secrets and now my Pegasus. Wow I must really must like this guy, a lot.

"Who's Calie?" he asked.

"You'll see" I said. Then I let out a high pitched whistle and a figure appeared a couple of seconds later.

"Is that Blackjack?" he asked.

"No, who's Blackjack?" I said.

"Um.. Percy's Pegasus" Leo responded.

"How's it going Calie" I said petting her when she landed. _Well, I got over here as soon as possible plus you could of saved money riding on me instead of a taxi. You know too much taxis pollute the air which will piss Zeus off, a lot._ "Yes I do, I'll keep that in mind for next time"

"What" Leo said.

"Oh Calie is concerned about the environment, and not getting blasted out of the sky by Zeus." I replied.

"Ahh" Leo said.

"Oh, Calie meet Leo, Leo this is my Pegasus Calie" I said.

"How did her fur get like that?" he asked. Calie's fur was originally white but she somehow found some Imperial Gold and ate it making her have some gold fur in places and white in others.

"She ate Imperial Gold" I said trying to keep a straight face when I saw his confused face.

"Whoa, she _ate _the Imperial gold." he said, very confused and I couldn't help but laugh 'cuz that just sounded plain old stupid.

"Yes she did Leo" I laughed and he did too. _He seems nice _I heard Calie think/say. Deep inside I knew I really liked him, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"Well, what are we going to do since she came here?" Leo said.

"Well ride her duh" I said climbing on her back and stretching my hand out to Leo to help him since Calie wasn't wearing a saddle. He grabbed my hand and climbed on.

"Hold on tight Leo" I said as he put one arm around my waist and we took off.

**AN: SORRY THESE ARE SHORT, I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT ONE SO THAT MIGHT BE LONGER/BETTER.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Sammi**

I felt a rush when we took off and Leo was here, he added to the rush. I loved being on Calie since there was always the fear of heights and Uncle Zeus zapping me out of the sky (even though he loves me). I was pretty happy to be on my Pegasus and flying around. It had been quite some time since I got in the "saddle". I could feel Leo's heartbeat, he was clearly enjoying what was going on, riding a darn Pegasus. I heard him laugh and he seemed to be having a good time.

"Where are we going" Leo said after we circled the border of CHB for 10 minutes.

"Well, over there" I said pointing to Half-Blood Hill. I somehow knew we had to go there. There was a feeling in my gut I had to go down there, like I had a feeling a monster was going to attack me. We landed close to the top of the hill and started climbing up. _You will find one of your answers here_ I heard my dad say in my head. This propelled me to get to the top quicker. I heard Leo behind me and I got to the top and looked to one side then to the other. In a more isolated area I saw a body, I wasn't sure if the person was dead or not. If she/he/it/I don't know what was dead, then I had lost an answer. I knew it had to do with the theta that was carved in white stone. There was more to it than just a simple theta. Since I didn't want to touch the body I picked up a near-by stick and walked closer.

"Look Leo it's a body" I said.

"A what now?"

"You heard me fire boy"

"Are you kidding?"

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?'

"No"

"Well then?" I said getting impatient. He jogged over and saw what I was looking at. It was a girl with black hair and green and purple highlights. She had dark Middle-Eastern skin and looked to be my age. She was wearing a simple gray shirt, jeans, and black high-tops. I poked her with the stick and she sucked in some air. Good, she isn't dead, but she isn't conscious.

"Let's get her to the infirmary" I said. We had to get her there so I used my wicked water powers and formed a bubble around her and lifted her up. Leo stared at me with a funny expression, I didn't know what it was.

"Whoa" he said staring at me. Yup I had a teenage girl in a bubble and I was using my awesome Poseidon powers. Of course he was jelly, totally PB&J. I walked a bit making sure I wouldn't drop her.

"Let's go secretly, no need to make a big show. I don't want people to treat me like I'm a queen 'cuz I'm related to Percy. or my dad is Poseidon." I said.

"Deal" Leo said.

"Is there some kind of secret passage or something"

"Well, I know a way to get into the camp secretly, but we have to walk a bit to get to the infirmary" he replied leading the way.

After walking through the woods for 20 minutes and a couple wrong turns, that I only knew since I was born a navigator, we made it to the infirmary. I hoped no one was in there 'cuz this would look really jacked up. I was pretty exhausted since I was carrying the darn girl with my Poseidon powers and helped us navigate through the darn woods. Leo, on the other hand, provided the path and his knowledge of camp. He knew the infirmary was east so we could get there. I set the girl down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"We can't tell anyone about her yet" I said to Leo.

"Deal" he said without asking any questions.

"We need to see how long it takes for her to wake up and then we'll see the rest" I said.

"Ok, what if she is a mortal?"

"Still thinking about it" I said.

"How did you know my last name, and you called me fire boy when you didn't know about my powers?" he asked.

"It came to me, stuff like that happens all the time" I shrugged.

"Sure"

"Promise"

"Well looks like she's regaining consciousness" he said and I saw the girl toss and turn in the bed.

**AN: SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, I HAVE A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. SO I NEED TO CONSULT WITH MY IDEA PERSON, NAYMA.**


	16. Chapter 14

**AN:FOR THIS STORY (AND FOR MY FRIEND'S SAINTY) NICO WILL BE 15.**

**Chapter 14** **Atziry**

I absolutely hate flashbacks as much as the Greeks hate the Romans, or even more. There is no need to remember stuff I didn't want to remember. Most of the stuff was bad and short bursts of a flashback. It was like the universe was hating me or something. I remembered a lot of things including almost getting pushed out a window by my step-sisters, long story. Even the time I told my step-sisters I could do magic and they told their mom, then she wanted to send me to an asylum. The only full flashback I had was the only memory that brought me to tears and the only event in my life that almost made me depressed.

_It was seven years ago when I was 8 years old. My birthday was a couple of weeks ago and it was my first birthday without my dad, and I was reading a spell book my companion, Toast, got me. I was sitting under a tree and reading the words in a whisper. I took my time to pronounce the Latin in the book, since Latin is like breathing to a child of Hecate along with ancient Greek, and ran my fingers over the words. I wasn't (and I'm still not) a patient child, and on top of that I had ADHD so I drummed my fingers on the opposite page. I heard a noise as I jumped up and put the book in my backpack._

_"Toast, look what I did" I called out into the other trees._

_"What did you do?" I heard Toast say behind me. I turned around and gave him a big hug because I really wanted some ice cream._

_"I got green and purple highlights using a spell in the book you gave me" I said, trying really hard to get ice cream._

_" They look beautiful" he said, and I knew I was definitely getting ice cream._

_"Really?" I said almost tasting that ice cream._

_"Yes, but I wanted to say that I'm leaving."_

_"But you just got here, we can do all the stuff I had planned, tomorrow" I said thinking the ice cream could wait another day._

_"No, I'm leaving forever. Goodbye" he said with a stern look. Hey started to disappear and I started crying._

_"No, you can't leave me" I said in between sobs._

_"Goodbye" he said looking like he wanted to cry._

_"NO TOAST DON'T LEAVE ME!" I said collapsing and crying for very long time. A couple of days later I found Alabaster and we became travel buddies from then on. He was a bit mean at first but I wouldn't leave his side until he liked me or gave me a chance. When he did well, the rest is history._

better.

I looked around and saw I was in some building in the camp I was left outside of. The girl looked at me and said something to a boy in the language I thought was Spanish.

"Hi, I'm Sammi, this here is Leo. Are you ok" the girl asked.

"I'm fine. Oh, I'm Atziry" I replied rubbing my temples.

"How did you get here?" Leo asked.

"A boy with black hair and black clothes with a skull ring. He was as white as paper and he had a hell hound" I said.

"Nico" Leo mumbled.

"Who now?" Sammi said looking at Leo.

"Your cousin, a son of Hades" Leo said looking Sammi since this hot boy was her _cousin_ and they were demi-gods. They were_ demigods _like _me_ and this place must be full of them. Since this boy, Nico, was the son of one of the Big 3 so was Sammi. This blew my mind out of head into the world outside.

"Wow son of Hades, attractive" I said which got me weird looks from the both of them. "What's his last name?" I asked.

"di Angelo, why?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to find him" I said standing up walking to my backpack.

"There is no way you could find him. He doesn't carry a cell phone or anything like that, none of us do for that fact" Sammi said walking to the only window there was in the room.

"Well a daughter of Hecate has to always be prepared" I said reaching for my spell book in my backpack.

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT**


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: SORRY IF MY LATIN IS WRONG I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG.**

**Chapter 15 Atziry**

Of course when I said I was a daughter of Hecate they all looked at me strange, and even more when I took out my spell book. Of course I had to use my special key to open the locked book. I had a wicked key around my neck attached to a chain. With a small tug the magic key came off and I unlocked my book. I ran my thumb over the surface of the key and it turned into my awesome sauce staff. I held my staff in my had firmly, like I was thought, and the orb at the top and it glowed bright for a moment then it clamed down. Both of them were looking at me funny, a girl who can do magic and knows their godly parent. I flipped through the pages looking for the right spell.

" Exponentia peregrinationes" I said when I found the right area of my book.

"What now?" Leo said looking me like I was an alien.

"Spell for travel" I translated, still looking.

"Is that Latin?" Leo asked.

"Yup" I answered as I flipped through the book finding what wanted. "Me ad personam" I said with a smile.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"Take me to a person" Sammi said like if it were nothing.

"You know Latin" Leo said.

"Yah, you know Latin" I said facing her.

"I also know Spanish, modern Greek, French, and Italian. Test me" Sammi said lifting her chin up.

" Scire linguas debeas?" I said, with a smirk.

"Are you sure you know those languages?" Sammi answered looking like it was easy.

"Numquam minus venire ad te?" I said, even though I loved testing her I had to find this Nico kid.

"You never say no to a challenge do you?" Sammi smirked, "The answer is no, it's in my nature."

"Just like Percy" Leo said and Sammi looked a bit happy and nodded as I continued on. I figured that Percy was her brother since there was a comparison. There was more big three children and this girl could belong to either Poseidon or Zeus. That came out wrong didn't it?

"Well Sammi you wanna come with?" I asked looking at the page, "Be back soon" I said as I said "Exponentia ut caperent me ad sonam Nico di Angelo" I said as the orb glowed. I felt the magic and a giant purple dome covered me and Sammi. We were then in the woods behind some bushes. I looked up, and Sammi did the same, and we saw Nico sitting down talking to a ghost. _Attractive _I thought looking at him talk to the ghost and then the ghost saw us and Nico looked over at us. I crouched back down and hoped Sammi did the same but all I saw was a figure made of water that looked like her sink into the bush. Nico stood up and took his sword out, walking to the bush. I panicked, then I felt a watery had cover my mouth and felt like a wave covered me and I was pulled into the bush.

"What?" I said when I found myself in a bush and I saw Nico walking over. I looked at my hands and they were completely water. I saw a figure next to me, it looked like a Sammi made of water, just half of her was in puddle form.

"Shhh" she said looking at me like I punched her in the face.

"Who said that?" Nico asked pointing his sword at the bush next to us. Sammi cupped her hands together and they opened them near the ground where a small snake formed. It was 100% water. It slithered past Nico and hissed, Nico ran after it as the snake sped up into the surrounding trees. Sammi became a puddle and the puddle shot out of the bush and the puddle then became solid Sammi.

"Give me your hand" she said extending her hand. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me out then I became regular Atziry.

"What was that" I asked in disbelief as Sammi looked out into the woods where Nico ran.

"Ok, it is one of my powers, I can become water and turn living thing into water for a short time. It is the rarest power a Poseidon child could have, it is also very dangerous. The snake can be accomplished by any Poseidon child, that was easy. I can do a lot more, and a lot better. Promise me you won't tell anyone, with that information who knows what they'll do to me." she said.

"Well, let's get back to camp before he comes back" I said knowing I had found out something I didn't need to know, or was wanted to know. She obviously didn't want to talk about it so I got us back to camp.

"Hey, did you find him?" Leo asked when we got back.

"It was quite an adventure" Sammi said, and she smiled a for real smile. I then figured she like Leo, like had a crush on him. When Leo smiled back, I knew the feeling was mutual. Wow, I'm getting deep this isn't something I like but it's better to be deep then to be crazy right? But I foresee more stalker missions in the future.


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: THANK YOU IcePrincessAlice FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEW, YOU MAKE ME SMILE :D**

**Chapter 16 Aubrey**

Ok you guys are probably wondering, oh that ticket of your must have expired already, WORNG! it's a magical demi-god ticket and it can only be used once without expiring. Boom, you got told non believers. So anyways I was just in the cab sitting and I told the man to take me to the airport. I made the first bad decision of the day by turning on my phone to play games, I could only turn on the phone in emergency situations like this is one. It was a bad decision because monsters could track the signal, 'cuz they like the cops or something. I heard a rumbling noise and looked up at the sky. Obviously Zeus wasn't mad or taking a big turd. I sat back knowing that I was going to find out about this on the news because it was some construction right? I opened up the internet and looked for construction plans in my area, all of which were done or going to happen in the future. Well, the only other thing I thought of was a monster. We were at the highway when the taxi stopped completely.

"I think I'll get off here" I said getting out of the car and grabbing my stuff. The man was pretty angry as I took my stuff without paying him. I grabbed my suitcases and threw an apple on them and they turned into a key ring that I slipped on the loop of my pants. All the other cars stopped and the people got out looking at the bridge ahead of us. There was a huge monster crossing the bridge where some cars were. Then I noticed it was a giant coming for me. Some people started running in the other direction. I ran closer knowing that this was my problem. I look out an apple and threw it, it became a horse and I climbed on it's back. I really am not experienced with horses, but the apple ones cooperate with me nicely. We ran down the street and jumped pver cars 'cuz we thugs. When I got there the horse disappeared and I saw a news helicopter there.

"Ahh little Aubrey, how have you been?" the giant asked.

"How do you know me?" I gulped, I had a nice grip on my apple ready to throw it.

"You don't remember me?" he said.

"I bet I would a remember a face uglier than a landfill or smellier." I said about to chuck the apple.

"Well then how about I help you remem-" he was cut off my apple hitting him in the eye. I made the apple be a large blade that would be sharp and stab no matter where it landed. I did the same to the other eyes and he crumbled to the ground.

"You made me blind child!" he said trashing and swatting cars. I took this moment to ask my mother for help and I stabbed the giant in the head while a gold apple fell from the sky creating a force field like thing encasing the giant. He crumbled and a police man came up to me and I panicked, mortal cops were bad news. I ran away and got me a new horse being a thug and riding to the airport.

I got there and I got my luggage checked and walked to where I was supposed to be. Everybody was talking about the news story about the giant and they were all watching the news. They showed a clip of me riding on my horse and getting to the giant. It then showed me killing it and I noticed the mist wasn't doing squat. I panicked and wondered who to talk to this about? I shook that thought away and turned off my phone, no need for monsters to attack the airport.

"You look like that girl" a man said to me, I ignored him thinking about camp.

"She is that girl" a women said, bad decision number 2, letting them film me.

"You, how did you do that" another lady asked putting her phone in my face, I was about to break it. But I had a pretty evil idea, so I went with that instead.

"Aliens" I said looking past her.

"Aliens?" she asked.

"Yup, they are starting a war on earth." I said looking into her phone camera, "I was assisted by some aliens, they are from the planet Olympia. That's why they named the mountain Mt. Olympus"

"Really" said another putting her phone in my face.

"Those aliens are helping certain humans stop the war against an ancient planet, I am not allowed to name." I said enjoying myself.

"When is the war" a man asked, his phone now joining the party.

"Well, when you care about the planet more because you are inviting aliens because of how much you let this planet go to waste." I said, now more people would clean up the earth. Good, my work here is done.

"Flight 37 to New York please board the plane" the lady said.

"That's me now remember what I said, goodbye" I said walking to the line as the people stopped the video and started texting. They were obviously sending the video to the local news station. I smirked and took a good look at the place and I entered the tunnel. Goodbye Indiana, hello New York.

**AN: SORRY THIS SUCKED, I HAVE A HORRIBLE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. I'M BEING THE IDEA PERSON FOR MY IDEA PERSON SO I'M DRY.**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER SUCKED, ALOT. WHEN MY BROTHER READ IT HE SAID IT WAS THE WORST ONE YET. SO HOPE THIS IS BETTER 'CUZ I'M STILL GOING THROUGH THE AFTER SHOCKS OF WRITER'S BLOCK. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 17 Aubrey**

When I got on the plane I found out I was in first class and sitting next to the window. I took my seat and looked out the window thinking about how much I was going to miss Indiana. Some people passed by and I heard somebody sit next to me. It was a women with dark brown hair and wise gray eyes. She looked like she was the smartest person on Earth.

"Why hello Aubrey" the women said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well I know a lot of things my dear" she responded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Athena?" I asked, of course it was a stupid question.

"Correct, I thought I would get on the same flight as you so Zeus wouldn't blast us out of the sky, that isn't very probable since you are his granddaughter. You may be wondering why I'm here, I was at a science convention and planned it so I would keep Zeus from blasting you out of the sky." she said.

"Well you are Zeus' favorite child right, there are 20 something of you right? By you I mean Zeus' children" I said, see I pay attention in class. I almost choked when I though of Zeus as grandpa.

"There are 143 of 'us' actually" she said with a chuckle, obviously amused.

"Dang" I said in awe. The safety video played and I sat back and relaxed for a while.

I fell asleep and I woke up to Athena mumbling something over and over again. She would stop for a moment and mumble something completely different every once and a while.

"Sammi, Atziry, Aubrey, Kristal, Charlotte. They are the five Olympian Hunters, they have to come together some how. The girl needs to know the prophecy." Athena said, then I realized she said my name.

"What prophecy Athena?" I asked, since I wasn't afraid to ask questions.

"I didn't realize you were awake" she said staring back into space and mumbling again.

"You haven't answered my question" I said wanting a reply.

"Well, it is about why you were wanted at camp, and I wasn't going to tell you yet" she said looking at me.

"Say it" I said ready to break out my country moves.

"Well, how about I give it to you" she said reaching into her purse and handing me a slip of paper. "Open it in the taxi, speaking of which give two of these to the driver" she said handing me a leather pouch full of golden coins and a slip of paper.

We landed in New York after a couple hours. It was fun to be on the plane and I was ready to get to camp. Athena and I parted ways, which she got a carry-on bag and walked to a man waiting for her. He had long-ish black hair and stormy eyes. _Zeus, what in the fudging Hades is he doing here? oh right Athena is his favorite duh. _He looked at me for a moment and then disappeared, obviously not a big fan of me or it was creepy to be looking at one of his many granddaughters. I cringed thinking of how badly Hera got my mother, or grandmother. Speaking of which, who was my grandmother, I remember hearing about it in school. I grabbed my bags and walked out to where people waited for they're loved ones. I saw a man wearing shades and was holding up a sign that I squinted at, as a habit. I then noticed I could read it perfectly, it said daughter of Eris on it. Of course I walked to the man holding the sign and his smile widened when I walked to him.

"You must be Aubrey" he said.

"You must be driving me to camp" I said with a smile.

"Yup, get in my cab" he said leading me out side and I turned my luggage into a key chain in case he was a liar. Plus I always had the map right?

"This is nice" I said looking around the cab and I saw a bottle of golden liquid in the cup holder next to me. "What's this?" I asked lifting up the bottle.

"Nectar" he grunted, "You can keep it" he said with a smile.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"You drink it and it heals you" he said, "it tastes good too".

"Well, that's nice" I said as the nectar glowed and looked more and more appetizing every second.

"Take a sip, it's all good" the driver said. I saw him smile a very cruel smile and I opened the bottle. I slowly lifted up to my lips as the driver smiled broadly. Everything was in slow motion and I barely felt something crash into our taxi and the nectar spilled all over me.


	20. Chapter 18

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON LATELY I'VE BEEN PROCRASTINATING AND I WAS GOING TO UPDATE ON THURSDAY, BUT AS ALL MY FELLOW AMERICANS KNOW IT WAS INDEPENDENCE DAY SO I WAS BUSY. THEN I WAS BUSY FRIDAY AND SATURDAY. SO HERE I AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER ON SUNDAY. I DIDN'T WRITE ON MONDAY SO IT'S TUESDAY AND THIS CHAPTER SHALL BE COMPLETE. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 18 Aubrey**

When we were in the crash the other car somehow hit us so hard that the door opposite of me flew open taking me with it. I flew out the door and landed on the sidewalk and hit my head real hard. Everything was foggy and I couldn't make out much sounds. I heard the driver say something to the driver of the other car and start running. I tried getting up and I felt the strange gold liquid start to burn my clothes. I knew it wasn't supposed to do that, but then it stopped. I crawled towards the cab that crashed into us, then I heard police sirens in the distance. I knew I had to hurry up so I crawled faster. I got in and closed the door. I heard the ladies say something about going to camp and making sure I didn't die. I closed the door and laid down on the seat. The women said something and I felt like the sky was resting on my head. The world went slowly black as I was tossed around and it felt like my insides were being stripped from there place. My head was in horrible pain and the world started going black The last thing I heard was a gargled voice saying to hold on tight.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the same car, my legs were burning and my head hurt like Hades. I sat up rubbing my head and looked to see who was driving the car. To my surprise there were three ladies sitting there, arguing and the cab was jerking back and forth. They wouldn't shut up and my head was hurting even more. I leaned back and my legs started to burn again then the burning calmed down over and over again. I had some bipolar legs and they weren't helping my mood or head ache.

"Can you guys please shut up, my head ache isn't getting any better with your horrible driving and loud arguing." I somehow managed to say.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" one lady said.

"What do you expect when I flew out of the car and hit my head hard on the sidewalk. To make matters worse I had to crawl to this cab and now my legs are being bipolar because of that stupid golden liquid" I said and then I took a deep breath.

"That was poisoned nectar" the driver said. I took a deep breath as my brain tried to catch up with the rest of my body. Finally I fully comprehended that the driver of the other cab wanted me dead. _But why? _I thought exhaling, thinking of what my dad would think of this. My heart tightened when I thought of my dad. He was alone and had no way to protect himself. I felt bad but I knew I left for a good reason and I would see him soon. The cab swerved to the right and I almost hit my head again.

"Here we are, Camp Half-Blood." the one on the end said with a bit a irritation in her voice.

"Thank you for saving me" I said with a smile and got out of the car. As soon as I got out it was gone. I walked up to the camp knowing my mom wanted this for me and it was my destiny. As I walked up I saw many people there and magical flying horses. I almost fainted at the awesomeness of the camp. I walked in and figured I'd go to the biggest building in the area. I walked around and kids barely noticed I was here. I kept walking and I saw three kids come out of the building, a girl with black hair with green and purple highlight and rainbow eyes, another girl with dark black hair and sea green eyes, and a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. I noticed the girl with the sea green eyes look at me and then quickly look away. That was strange but I ignored it and kept walking. Then I heard a car in the sky and I looked up and saw a red car fly dangerously close to the ground. I dropped to the floor and felt the heat of the car burn my skin. I wonder who owns a flying car that burns you and your soul. Sarcasm. I swear when I see Apollo I'll make him pay for first degree burns. I got up and dusted off my jeans hoping not to feel anymore pain for the rest of the day.

**AN: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW MY STORY. IT MEANS ALOT.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Kristal**

Well my first impression of my sibling wasn't the best. There were eight of them in the room, and judging from some of the unmade beds, there were more. The cabin was pretty impressive all the beds were pushed up to the far wall and a small library took up most of the space. There was a small working area in the corner and a ladder on the far wall leading up to the attic or something. There were chests by the beds so you can store your stuff, and a wardrobe pushed back opposite of the ladder.

"What's the wardrobe for?" I asked Annabeth.

"We just got that yesterday, we have some weapons in there. They are there so they don't take up much space in the rest of the cabin. We also have some old books on the bottom" she said talking pretty fast.

"Cool" I said looking at it, knowing there was more to it since it was locked.

"At least I think there are weapons, the books are in the bottom drawer. We don't have the key to that thing. It just appeared for some reason around this time yesterday." Annabeth said looking at the wardrobe with her eyes glazed over. She shook her head and looked at another girl "Show Kristal her bunk and around the cabin while I go meet up with Percy" Annabeth said with a small blush creeping up her cheeks. I figured this guy was her boyfriend or something to close to that. Soon the Athena cabin was back to a busy work place. Pencils scratching against paper and pages flipping. I heard a few conversations, but not about anything interesting. These people were pretty boring and had some education, unlike me who never had a class ever but for some reason knew a lot of things. I looked at the girl that was supposed to help me as Annabeth walked out of the cabin. The girl set down the book she was reading and jumped off the bunk she was on. The bunks were stacked up four by four and she was on the second row. She landed in a crouched position and walked over to me.

"Hey I'm Diana" she said sticking out her hand. She had blonde hair and gray eyes like everybody else, unlike Annabeth, her hair was stick straight and she had dirty blonde under layers. Her noose was pointy at the tip and she had a sword on her belt. She looked like she tried too hard to look good with all the make-up on her face, but her hair was down half up and half down ponytail with the natural color on top and the died part left loose. Her hair had tangles in it and the hair tie loosing it's grip on her hair. On the other hand her make-up was flawless and done perfectly.

"Hi I'm Kristal" I said wondering why her hand was out and I copied her. I stuck my hand out next to hers and left it there. She grabbed it and shook it. I wondered why she shook it, they are some weird people.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked, "Why didn't you shake my hand?" she looked at me with a worried face and her forehead wrinkled up and then her foundation stuck together then unstuck.

"I just think it's weird that you shake hands" I said looking at her confused face.

"Where are you from?" she asked me.

"Colorado" I said somehow knowing my tribe was from there, even if I was left in the desert.

"Oh, um what tribe do you belong to?" she asked like if I was supposed to be offended.

"Arapaho" I replied as she calmed down a bit.

"Well let me show you your bed" she said walking to the beds and jumping up from the bottom one, to hers, then up to the one on top. She motioned for me to come up there and I took the ladder. When I made it up there I looked down and saw my awesome view of the cabin.

"This is mine" I said opening the chest and throwing my bag in there.

"Yup, you get a nice view and I'm right under you and Annabeth is under me" she said with a smile.

"Cool, and I can get whatever books I want from the library right?" I said with a hopeful smile, because I never had a book before.

"Yup, let's get you some, um, regular clothes. I know just who to get them from" she said jumping off and I climbed down.

"Where do we go?" I asked really wanting a book.

"Well there is a nice girl named Piper who can help you" she said walking out the door with me at her heels. We walked to a cabin near by that looked like a giant doll house. Diana walked in and some girls were talking on a bed and looked momentarily at us and continued talking. We walked up to a girl with tanned skin and eyes that changed color. She had brown choppy hair with braids down the sides but she looked pretty anyways. She was just sitting there holding a knife and looking at it, then she saw us.

"Hey Diana, who's this?" she asked looking at me.

"I'm Kristal, daughter of Athena" I said remembering to stick out my hand getting a proud look from Diana.

"Hi I'm Piper daughter of Aphrodite, where are you from?" Piper asked me.

"Colorado, I'm one of the Arapaho Indians." I said hoping she wouldn't hate me.

"Cool, I'm a Cherokee" she said with a smile, "What brings you guys here" she said looking at Diana.

"Well as you can see Kristal needs some modern clothing I was hoping you could help her" Diana said not looking at Piper in the eyes.

"Sure, I would love to!" Piper said.

"Great!" I smiled, I couldn't wait to look like I belonged here, my book could wait.


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: HEY GUYS SOORY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN AT, BUT I HAVE THIS FOR YOU. I MAY NOT UPDATE UNTILL SUNDAY OR LATER 'CAUSE MY UNCLE IS IN TOWN AND IT'S MY COUSIN'S WEDDING ON FRIDAY. SORRY IF MY TRANSLATIONS SUCK, I GOT IT FROM THE INTERNET. SO ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 20 Kristal**

It was fun getting some modern clothes from Piper, I left her cabin with enough clothes to last me a year and a bag with some basic things like hair ties, a brush etc.. I walked back into the Athena cabin looking normal, Piper even did my hair adding some feathers. I climbed up to my bed and organized my stuff when I found a key on a silver chain, it was a simple key made of silver. There was an owl with a loop on the top that connected to the cord. I pressed down the wings and the key part went into the owl and it looked like a regular pendant. I pressed down the wings again and the key popped out. I put key part away and looked at the owl, it was very detailed and silver.

"Hey Diana, did Piper give me any jewelry?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she said looking like she was ready to go get me some.

"No reason, another question, did anybody have this bed before me?" I said running my thumb over the owl.

"No, not that I know of. I bet Annabeth knows" she said.

"Ok" I said jumping off my bed and I walked over to the library. None of the books stood out to me so I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the drawer. Sitting there was a book about the Arapaho Indians and another one about ancient Greece. I picked both up and walked up to my bed and started reading. I was lost in the world of both sides of my family. I don't know how long I was reading but when I finished both books I found the necklace around my neck and the cabin empty. I saw a note on my bed saying they were getting some supplies from the city and, of course, the got a lot and they needed to check everything. I took this opportunity to check out my new key. Just in case I grabbed my dagger, it had no sheath but the blade was wrapped in an old cloth. I looked at my bow, looking pathetic with the arrows tied together with a long rope and then a loop that I could sling across my shoulder. I unwrapped my dagger, an 18 inch long blade with your basic leather hilt. There was nothing special about it, just your regular everyday celestial bronze dagger. On the hilt the word Aetos was engraved into it, meaning eagle. I got off my bed not knowing when my siblings would get back. I walked to the wardrobe and carefully inserted the key in the key-hole.

The doors unlocked and I pointed my dagger at the door and slowly opened it. There was just what I needed, a sheath for my dagger and a quiver for my arrows. I saw a note on the quiver that said unlimited arrows. I took it out and slung it across my back, I reached for the sheath and strapped it across my waist. I kept my dagger in my hand as I looked at the last thing in the wardrobe, a wooden box. I heard people outside and I prayed to the gods for a distraction or for somebody to fall. As soon as I finished praying, three of my sibling fell. I heard stuff fall everywhere and people helping pick things up. I put the box down and closed the doors making sure to lock them. Then I quickly sheathed my dagger, barely having time to admire how my dagger fit perfectly. I got on my bed and put the box under a bunch of my clothes and put my arrows in my new quiver. I looked out side and saw the mess of the supplies outside. Since I caused that mess, I figured I would help them out.

"Hey you guys need- Whoa! What happened here?" I said walking outside to look at the damage. Books and pencils where scattered everywhere. I saw papers flying and some scrolls rolling around.

"Where did you get that dagger?" Diana said looking at my side. I got a good look at my sheath, it was brown leather with gold stitching. There were some gold swirls all over it. I stared at it and saw it was an owl.

"Oh, I've been having it for a long time, I just got it out now" I said, leaving out the fact I just got the sheath.

"Well you look like a modern demigod" Annabeth said with an armful of books.

"Thanks" I said grabbing some supplies and entering the Athena cabin.

"Hey Annabeth you need help with that?" I heard a masculine voice say from behind Annabeth.

"Yah, thanks Percy" Annabeth said to a guy with black hair and sea green eyes. He was about six feet tall and was pretty muscular. I remembered hearing the name Percy, then I thought back and I realized that this guy was Annabeth's boyfriend, also he was one of the three people I saw when I got here.

"Oh yah, Percy this is my sister Kristal, Kristal this is my boyfriend Percy" Annabeth said as she went to go get some more stuff.

"Hi Percy I'm Kristal Potter, as you know, I would shake you hand but I need to put this stuff down" I said putting the supplies down as some other kids picked it up to go organize.

"Percy Jackson" he said sticking his hand out as he put the stuff down and I shook it, "How old are you" he said looking at my sheath for a quick moment.

"13" I said walking back outside, "Who's your godly parent?" I said looking back at him.

"Poseidon. It's pretty strange that you came today, along with my sister" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yah, very" I said somehow knowing it wasn't.


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: HEY GUYS I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON LATELY, HENCE WHAT I TOLD YOU. SO MY UNCLE LEFT TUESDAY SO I IS BACK!**

**Chapter 21 Charlotte**

You guys may be wondering why I just trusted my dad right away, it could be a trap right? Since I had the gift of prophecy and I could predict the future, I knew my dad was a good guy. If it was a trap, well then I was screwed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated. I saw me and some other girls looking like thugs and beating some monsters up. I could of sworn I had a bow and arrows but the image changed quickly. I looked at my dad driving the car with his knuckles white on the wheel, and that we were flying freaking fast.

"Dad, how long is the trip?" I asked as Apollo smiled when I called him dad.

"Just a few more minutes. Do you mind if I make a grand entrance, it's kind of my thing." he said looking at me for an answer.

"Fine, just don't kill anybody" I said with a smile to tell him I was teasing.

"Got it no fatalities, any other requests?" he chuckled.

"How about a nice lemonade and sandwich?" I laughed. As soon as I said that I saw the New York skyline up ahead, "Is that really New York?" I said looking all around me.

"Yup, camp is over there, hold on" he said pushing down the gas all the way and we lurched forward. I held onto the seat as we zeroed in on Long Island Sound. I was screaming my head off as we got dangerously close to some of the campers and almost hit a girl and she hit the deck as we kept driving then took a sharp turn making me scream even louder. We finally landed and I took a deep breath as Apollo laughed like it was all one big joke.

"That was not fun nor funny" I said calming down and fixing my hair in the side view mirror.

"Come on, that was fun. I think Chiron wants us now" he said opening his door and walking out. He came to my side and opened the door for me and I got out. As soon as I got out my stomach churned when I saw all the people looking at us, mostly me. I hated attention and some people whispered that I was pretty and some were just rude. Good thing my dad saved me by making things a lot worse then I wanted them to be.

"Hello demigods, thank you for welcoming me to your wonderful camp. This here is my daughter, a special delivery." he looked at me and his expression told me to say something.

"I'm Charlotte, I'm from Chicago. Nothing special" I said with mock confidence.

"You are special, Lord Apollo brought you to camp" I heard somebody say. I saw where it came from and there was a boy with a mop of brown hair on his head and blue eyes. He was skinny and had a gleam in his eyes and a crooked smile. I thought he was pretty cute and there was a guy almost identical to him, but slightly shorter. Then I had the urge to punch him in the face and I took a step forward, big mistake.

"Is there anything you want to say honey?" asked an Asian girl with pink eyeliner and had perfectly curled hair. She obviously wasn't on my side. I hated those kind of people so I gave her something to talk about.

"Yes, I want to tell you to shut up, before I do it for you" I said walking towards her and the I felt someone holding me back. It was the same boy that called out earlier.

"Don't mess with Drew, it'll get you no where" he looking at me in the eye.

"What if I want too?" I asked breaking free and walking to where my dad was. I entered the building where the girl we almost ran over was deep in conversation with a middle aged guy in a wheelchair.

"Chiron I want you to meet my daughter Charlotte" he said to the man and totally interrupting the girl.

"Sorry about that my dad is a bit, well I don't know he's Apollo" I said as the girl looked at me closely.

"It's fine, I'm Aubrey by the way" she said sticking out her hand. I was pretty surprised to find out she had a southern accent, she definitely didn't look like she came from the south.

"Charlotte" I said shaking her hand. "Sorry we almost killed you, my dad wanted to make a grand entrance. Who's your godly parent?" I asked as she looked at Apollo an Chiron talking in ancient Greek.

"Eris, goddess of chaos and disorder" she said, and she seemed pretty sad about it.

"Cool, I've never heard of her before" I said hoping to make her feel better, but I just made everything even worse.

"Yah, neither has this camp apparently. They don't have a cabin dedicated to my mother" she said, looking like she was going to blow up the camp.

"I bet they're going to make the cabin" soon I said hoping I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Yah they wouldn't of if I hadn't come, I doubt my mother has other children" she said with a venomous look in her eyes. She looked at everything in the room like she could blow it up just by intensifying her stare. The good thing was she didn't look at me like that and it could be a good thing right? Something told me that befriending her was key to deciphering the prophecy. I really didn't know much about a prophecy, much less what being her friend had anything to do with it.

"Well they thought Poseidon only had a demigod son, but they just found out he has a daughter today" I said not knowing what I just said because I just got here.

Aubrey raised her eyebrows and looked less murderous for a moment, "You just got here right?" she said looking calmer and I thought I befriended her.

"Yah, don't ask me how I know I just do. I'm pretty sure we'll meet her soon" I said making Aubrey calm down just enough so I was sure she wouldn't go head to head with anybody in the room.

"OK then, what does she look like?" she said testing me.

"A girl with hair and eyes" I said with a teasing smile.

"No really?" she said rolling her eyes but she couldn't help but smile.

"I think that's her" I said pointing out the window to a girl that was walking with a guy with curly hair and another girl with black hair with green and purple highlights. We couldn't see their faces but somehow I knew that had to be Poseidon's only demigod daughter. Aubrey stared at where the girl was and then I noticed she wasn't walking towards the Poseidon cabin, but towards the Hecate cabin.

"Why is she going that way then?" Aubrey said looking at the group.

"The other girl is a daughter of Hecate" I guessed.

"Well then Charlotte your father is going to take you to the Apollo cabin and Aubrey, you will be situated in the Hermes cabin until we build a cabin for your mother." Chiron said looking at both of us. We nodded at the same time, but Aubrey seemed pretty mad. At least she didn't have a murderous look in her eyes.

"So is Mr. Hot-Shot God going to show me where the Hermes is?" she said with some edge in her voice.

"Well then dad, show us the way" I said with a grin as we walked out the door and towards the cabins.


End file.
